pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Totodile
Totodile (Japanese: ワニノコ Waninoko) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region. Biology Physiology Totodile is a small Pokémon that appear as bipedal crocodiles. While most of a Totodile's body is blue, they have a yellow, v-shaped marking across their chest, red eyes, and red spikes that go down its back to its tail. These Pokémon are well known for their large mouths, filled with razor sharp teeth. The shiny version of this Pokémon appears as having green or turquoise skin instead of blue and has dark blue spikes, which were previously red, along its back. Behavior Totodile are very energetic, cheerful and rowdy, and occasionally can be seen running through swampy areas, biting and chomping at everything that moves around them. Natural abilities All Totodile have the ability Torrent, which enables -type attacks to do 150% damage if the user's HP is below 30%. Additionally, Totodile have very large and powerful jaws, and mainly are used when in battle. The Pokédex states that "its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything". Evolution Totodile evolves into Croconaw at level 18 and into Feraligatr starting at level 30. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites Appearances Anime Totodile debuted in the Pokémon Anime during the episode Don't Touch That 'dile, where a Totodile belonging to Professor Elm was stolen by Team Rocket. It was later recovered and returned. Ash captured a Totodile in the episode The Totodile Duel, where Ash and Misty battled for a Totodile that one of them caught. Not knowing whose Lure Ball captured the Pokémon, the two have a Pokémon battle to decide who keeps it. Ash won the battle against Misty, receiving the Totodile. This Pokémon stayed with Ash during the course of his travels throughout the Johto region, and is currently being kept at Professor Oak's Lab. Much later in the series, a Totodile made a small appearance in the episode Up Close and Personable! at the Pokémon Summer Academy. As shown in a movie poster, Totodile along with the other two Johto Starter Pokémon, appear in the 12th Pokémon movie. Totodile also appears the episode An Egg Scramble!. It appears as Khoury's Pokémon. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Silver stole a Totodile from Professor Elm. It refused to return when Gold attempted to bring it back to Prof. Elm. It soon evolved into a Croconaw after defeating a trap together with Gold's Cyndaquil in the Sprout Tower. Trivia * In the anime, a Totodile's voice sounds like that of the Disney character, Donald Duck. * Totodile is the only -type Starter Pokémon to have Scratch as a starting move. * Out of all the starter Pokémon, Totodile is the earliest to evolve into its final evolutionary form, at level 30. Name origins Its English name comes from combining the words "Tot" and "Croc'odile'". Its Japanese name comes from "wani" which is Japanese for crocodile, and "ko" meaning child. Gallery 158Totodile_OS_anime.png 158Totodile_OS_anime_2.png 158Totodile_OS_anime_3.png 158Totodile_OS_anime_4.png 158Totodile_Dream.png 158Totodile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 158Totodile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 158Totodile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 158Totodile_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 158Totodile_Pokemon_Stadium.png 158Totodile_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 158Totodile_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ca:Totodile pl:Totodile Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon